EBF: Reality Ensures
by SomaSam
Summary: This is a Fanfic based on Epic Battle Fantasy, Made by Kupo707, which takes quite a different view of how Matt and his friends came to be in their little fantasy.
1. Chapter 1: The Scientist's Journal

EBF: Reality Ensures

This is a fan fiction based off Epic Battle Fantasy, Made by Kupo707, and takes on a different view of how Matt and his friends exist in their fantasy. This is my second fan fic, so any thoughts of how to improve would be appreciated.

One other thing to note is that it requires a bit of reading before the EBF part to become clear.

* * *

The Scientist's Journal.

The Old beaten scientist limped down the ruin of a lab. Only a few of the computers and lab equipment were left, scattered on the left side of the room. On the right, some living quarters he and his companion, a kid no more than 17, had managed to set up. He passed the boy as he slept on one of the couches, mumbling something about the scenario. The scientist sighed, if it wasn't for this war the kid would still be in school, maybe even college.

The scientist walked over to one of the computers and turned it on. "Accessing flies… Opening Audio logs," the computer read out, "Playing Journal Entry 1, Day 1."

"Greetings," A surprisingly confident sounding, elderly voice said, "This is the audio diary of Doctor James A. McGuffin, Project Director. This log will document my personal thoughts as we progress on project **Enhanced Bionic Fighters**, or EBF for short. EBF is the endeavor of which we, the British military and scientific fields, will attempt to develop super soldiers to combat the Nazi invasion. I will continue to post recordings for future reference. End entry 1."

"Journal Entry 3, day 5"

"Today we received our first volunteers. There were three of them. Subject 1 is a strong, able bodied teenager with long blond hair and blue eyes, who we have decided to codename 'Matt'. Subject 2 is a skinny redhead with blue eyes and surprisingly big breasts despite her age, codename 'Natalie'. Subjects 1 and 2 will be handled by Project Director Miragi. Subject 3 is a curious specimen, with roughly three times the muscle mass of subject 1 and twice the brain power of subject 2. We have codenamed him 'G', and will be handled by project director Chiculo. These subjects are the first step towards winning the war!"

"Journal Entry 6, day 14"

"By now we have integrated subjects 1, 2, and3 and have started the first scenario. We will be pitting subjects 1 and 2 against several hordes of opponents and eventually against subject 3."

"Journal Entry 8, day 15"

"This is it. Subjects 1 and 2 have beaten all our other opponents. And now they are fighting Subject 3. He seems to be putting up quite a fight, as subject 2 is constantly healing, and subject one is going from buffing to attacking in small bursts. The strategy is working, but for how long? When will one side start to get a big advantage? I am quite intrigued. In fact… wait a second, what did you say?" Shouting is heard off in the distance, followed by lots of heavy footsteps. Several minutes pass. "It seems that subject 3 has been terminated."

The scientist sat back in his chair. He remembered that day well. It was the first death, the first mistake. They should have checked subject 3 more, he was too strong, too smart, too perfect. He was a trap set by the Nazis to try and destroy their project and kill Matt and Natalie when he was defeated. It was the first sign that this project was not meant to be completed without horrendous sacrifice. Dr. McGuffin clicked the next log.

"Journal Entry 10, day 23"

"Today we received our replacement subject, codename Lance. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a very strategic and cunning mind. This time we made sure to check him for hacking and EMP devices. We are going to set up the same scenario as last time; fight hordes of monsters, fight an occasional super monster, and eventually make it to subject 4 and beat him. And if he doesn't happen to crash the program like subject 3, we will have him team up with subjects 1 and 2 for the next scenario."

Dr. McGuffin looked over to Lance's pod. He had grown a lot in his time here. The doctor hoped that Lance's life, and the rest of the kid's lives for that matter, would one day be stress-less and without the fear of war.

"Journal Entry 13, day 29"

"Subjects 1 and 2 have successfully defeated subject 4. And guess what; subject 4 didn't crash the program! Now Subject 4 has been integrated into the team. One interesting thing that has occurred to us is that Subjects 1, 2, and 4 have made friends with a minor program, a glitch really, named 'Nolegs.' We debated deleting it, but because he poses no major interference with the project we have decided to leave him in to boost the morale of the team. "

"Journal Entry 15, day 33"

"I have grown a little worried, Dr. Miragi and Dr. Chiculo have not returned to the lab for several days now. I can only fear for the worst. Now the only project directors left are Pr. Ptole and Myself."

"Journal Entry 17, day 35"

"We are about to start scenario 3, and with extra funding from the British Empire, we will be able to test the subjects in all new and creative ways."

"Journal Entry 18, day 38"

"The team is progressing nicely. They even seem to be maturing, to a degree. One has to imagine what it must be like to grow up in a fantasy, free from the many trouble of life. However we are slightly worried about their puzzle solving skills. Even though both subjects 2 and 4 have bright minds, they still seem to think that this one puzzle in the 4th area is hard. I am to stay in late in order to improve their IQ's."

"Journal Entry 19, day 39 late evening"

"Something terrible has occurred. It is almost impossible to wrap my mind around it. Pr. Ptole, my old mentor and colleague, is dead. Shot in the back of the head not a block from the lab! First Dr. Miragi and Dr. Chiculo, now Pr. Ptole. That means I am the last project director left alive. I fear for my life."

"Journal Entry 20, day 40, early morning"

"I… I can't believe… that my family is… dead. Last night I left the lab late and when I got home… it was ablaze… my wife and son burning inside. This project… is all I have left. Helping Matt, Natalie, and Lance, that is the only thing I can do now."

"Journal Entry 22, day 43"

"Well, at least I have Matt's, Natalie's, and Lance's successes to be happy about. They were more than capable of taking out the final test in the third scenario. Now we need to start preparing the next one."

"Journal Entry 26, day 49"

"We received our next subject, Anna. Along with a new director and his young prodigy, Samuel, not even 18 and he has a higher IQ than the majority of our other staff. But, he looks so much like my own son…"

"Journal Entry 28, day 52"

"Anna has been integrated into the system. We have been adding even more puzzles to challenge their minds. We also added new ways to fight, so they may develop more ways to defeat their opponents. I have been growing worried though, over the past few days random scientist have started disappearing. This may be work of the man who killed the other directors."

"Journal Entry 31, day 58"

"There is now even more reason to get this project accomplished. Several reports say that the Nazis are approaching from the north and captured a town no more than an hour away from here. Either the English had better start getting their act together, or we will need to awaken Matt and his friends prematurely."

"Journal Entry 32, day 60"

"We started the fourth Scenario, with even less scientists showing up than yesterday. I had a talk with Samuel today, nice kid. Turns out he was orphaned at a young age by an attack from the Nazis. This also made me wonder why Matt, Natalie, Lance and Anna had all volunteered themselves to EBF. Did they also lose all their family? This is the first time I thought about it, but they all so young to be soldiers."

"Journal Entry 34, day 72"

"So much has happened in the past 12 days that I haven't had the opportunity to record any entries. First off, the Nazis are now at the town gates and are besieging it. Most of the other scientist have run away, joined the Nazis, or completely disappeared. I have even had to kill a man, I shoot the other director. Samuel and I caught him trying to take data from our records a few nights ago, and when we confronted him he pulled out a knife. I had no choice but to kill him. We have also started stock-pilling food before the stores are completely out. In regards to the scenario, this fourth one seems to be taking the longest yet. None the less, Matt, Natalie, Lance, and Anna have all been proceeding remarkably well. I just hope we live long enough for them to be ready…"

"Journal Entry 35, day 76"

"Things are growing more and direr. The town's defenses are almost gone. Samuel and I are the last two scientists remaining, all the others are gone. We have decided to put the lab under lockdown. We are now cutoff from the rest of the world other than our small TV. I just hope our food lasts us…"

"Journal Entry 36, day 79"

"I… I don't know if I can do this. The scenario is still far from done, and our food cannot hold out for the two of us much longer. From what we have heard, the town has now been completely captured by the Nazis. My mind is now starting to slip. I just hope Sam is ok."

* * *

End of Chapter One. Man this is a long one, took me quite a while to get all the Journal Entries the way I wanted them. Either way, the second (and most likely last) chapter will be out some time soon.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading. And again let me know if there are things i need to improve on.


	2. Chapter 2: No Hope for the Lost

No Hope for the Lost

Dr. McGuffin sat back in his chair, old tired and beaten. He looked dimly at the 5 pods, the ones with Matt, Natalie, Lance, and Anna in them. By this point he had started thinking them as his own children. Then his gaze drifted to Sam, asleep on the couch, the boy that reminded him of his own son. How sad it must be for him, to have his childhood taken away, replaced by the evils of war. There wasn't much more the doctor could do now, but point them in the right direction.

"Computer start recording, Entry 37, day 82. Recording is top priority and should be repeated upon next start up," Dr. McGuffin said as he turned to the computer solemnly," Samuel, my dear boy, I am afraid that this is our last time to talk together. I am too old and taking too many resources now, I must leave in order to insure that you will have enough food to last you the rest of the scenario. The rest of Project EBF is now terminated. All that matters now is Matt and his friends making it out of their pods and leave Nazi territory safely. Please be careful, you kids are the only thing that can help us now. Just know that I always cared for you, good bye my so- good bye Samuel, make me proud. And do not try and wake me up. End Recording"

Dr. McGuffin stood up, turned off the computer, and pushed in the chair. He walked over to the couch and sighed, "good bye my boy." He then continued to walk down the lab, past rubble and ruined equipment, to the 3rd pod. Subject 3 was painted on the side of it. The old scientist opened the pod, and stepped in. He put the helmet that connected the brain to the scenario. And finally, he closed the door.

* * *

It was an hour until Samuel woke up. He was a tall boy with a tan completion and black hair. He picked up his glasses that were resting on the table and put them on. First thing he should do was check on the subject's vitals, but his bladder said otherwise. He stole a quick glance over to the pods; none of them were smoking or zapping, so that was good enough for him at the moment. He didn't see the Doctor anywhere, figuring he might be in the bathroom too; Sam got up and walked out the door.

After he had cleaned up and splashed water on his face, Sam walked back into the lab. He was a little worried as he looked around the lab again. The doctor wasn't in the bathroom or in the hallway, and Sam wasn't seeing him in here either. As he looked over at the lab equipment, he saw a sticky note on a computer screen that hadn't been there before. He walked over and picked it up.

The note read, "Username is Dr. Guffins, Password is Litgano Motscoud. Select Audio Files, and open journal Entry 37. – Dr. McGuffins," Sam did as the note said and listened to the old and tired voice of his mentor. Sam sat there for a little while, dumb founded, unable to accept the fact that the Doctor had left so that he could live. "Do not try and wake me up…"

"Wait a minute… don't wake him up?" Sam mumbled to himself," Oh no, he didn't do what I think he did!" Sam jumped out of his chair and ran over to the pods. "No no no…" He stopped in front of the 3rd pod, the one that used to be empty. Now, it had the corpse of the Doctor in it.

"NO, damn it, no…" Sam sobbed, "Even you? Even you had to leave me? You can't just leave me to finish your work; I can't take care of all four subjects on my own!" After he finished crying Sam got back up, wiped his face off, and checked on the rest of the subjects with a determined face. The Doctor was dead; nothing more Sam could do about that. He just had to keep moving forward, ignore the pain and loss. All that mattered now was that the subjects complete the final scenario and be ready to fight back the Nazis, and he would do this, with or without help.

* * *

And there goes this chapter. To be honest, i'm not sure If I want to continue this. I kinda like having this fan fic end here. Only explaining how this started, not how it ends. Maybe I'll pick it back up after Matt finishes Epic Battle Fantasy 4.

And Again, if any of you have thoughts of how I could improve, go ahead and say them.


End file.
